Different beginnings
by azeroth5
Summary: A game is organized by the magic association and it will complicate Shirou's school life.The new transfer students all seem to be in the game and how did he get involved again?Warning no Holy grail war and pairings inside. Please enjoy!i suck at summaries


Different beginnings

Summary – ok Holy Grail war… no such thing but there will be some interesting twists, magic yes, Servants with changed details definitely, Rider/Shirou is the main but overall I'll **try** Shirou/Harem. I suck at summaries but please enjoy.

Disclaimer – I don't own Fate/Stay night but damn Rider is Hot!

**Writing ****"speech"** – **dreams **

'_speech' __– thoughts_

Writing "speech" - normal

Chapter One – The Transfer Students

Shirou's POV

**It's hot… I can't breath but my body keeps on moving…**

**Everywhere I look there is nothing but flames and people who are dying…**

…**I will die… That is what my mind has registered, but… **

**My body keeps moving as if trying to deny that fact… In the end I fall exhausted…**

**I lay on ground where the flames had stopped and am now looking at the sky…**

**The sky is like a wasteland and I can see**** that it's raining… but my body is numb…**

**Even if I have escaped the flames I will still die… My will and my soul are broken… all I have left is to wait for death… **

"…pai! Sempai!" the next thing I knew my eyes open and in front of my eyes is a beautiful girl. She has a gentle smile on her face, with shoulder length purple hair and is wearing a school uniform.

"Ohayo, Sakura." I reply back to her half asleep.

"Hai, Ohayo Sempai. It's time to prepare breakfast so you should be getting up by now." The girl in front of me is Matou Sakura; she is my kouhai at school and the sister of a friend of mine.

"Alright, thanks for waking me up Sakura." When I get up I notice that I am not in my room but the shed outside of the Japanese-style mansion. "I'll get changed and go help you with breakfast when I'm done washing my face." Sakura nods and exits the shed.

3rd POV

The boy got changed in to his plain brown uniform and exited the shed. His name is Emiya Shirou. He is a second year at Homura high school. He has messy red hair and brown eyes. He isn't popular but is know to help those in need of it.

"Well, I should wash up and head for breakfast. I wouldn't want to make Sakura make it by herself, also Fuji-nee should be coming soon." With that he entered the Japanese-style mansion in front of the shed.

When he finishes washing up, he goes in to the living room and is surprised to see Sakura already preparing the meal.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Sempai?"

"Why are you preparing breakfast? I mean it's enough that you come here almost every day but you shouldn't push yourself too hard." Sakura only shakes her head.

"Uhm, its fine Sempai. I do this because I like cooking, besides you kind of overslept, but don't worry yourself. Just sit back and rest a bit. Breakfast should be ready soon." With that said, she returns to cooking. Shirou sits at the table and sighs. _'When she smiles like that I can't fight back…'_ he sighs once again in defeat.

A few minutes passed and breakfast is ready. It's six a clock and it's time for Fuji-nee to arrive.

"Ohayo!" on the front door is Fujimura Taiga nickname Tiger but Shirou calls her Fuji-nee. She was a friend of his foster father who died 5 years ago, and she has been coming here everyday ever since he passed away. She's like his family and is a bit violent. She has a short brown hair and is always wearing a long sleeved shirt under a green dress. Also her father is a yakuza leader.

"Good Morning, Sensei." "Ohayo Fuji-nee." The normal greetings are over and soon Fuji-nee starts eating. This is their normal every day routine. Shirou and Sakura don't talk much and most of the noise comes from Fuji-nee. But today she said something new when she finished eating.

"Hey, hey. Have you two heard about the transfer students?" ""EH?"" Sakura and Shirou both look at Fujimura-sensei.

"What Fuji-nee?" Transfer students, during the middle of the year? That's new. Fuji-nee nods with a serious expression.

"Yup. It looks like this is some kind of a home stay program where students from other countries are transferred in order to learn different cultures." Shirou blinks a few times.

"I don't get it. Why here?" Taiga simply shakes her head.

"Not sure. But since the school is looking for volunteers for the home stay and I am your legal guardian… I signed you up!" Fuji-nee announced cheerfully. There was an awkward silence.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Shirou screamed surprised.

"I signed you up! We'll look at the time we have to get to morning practice Sakura-chan." Fujimura quickly grabbed Sakura and went out. Before she escaped

"The transfer student should be here after school so be sure to come early." And with she left, dragging along a confused Sakura left.

Shirou stood there for a moment and then sighed. _'What's done is done no use sulking over it.'_ He sighed once more, cleaned the table and after that went for his morning practice. He practiced in the dojo. His father often trained him there when he was younger so now he practices by himslef. Emiya has a secret. He is a magus or more accurately a magic user. His family died ten years ago in a fire accident that burned half the cityand right after that he was adopted by Emiya Kiritsugu who right of the bat confessed that he is a magus. Ever since Shirou learned of Kiritsugu's dream to be a hero of justice, he decided to become his apprentice and learn to be a magus in order to make Kiritsugu's dream come true. But his foster father died 5 years ago and Shirou now trains by himself.

Shirou finished his morning push ups, sit-ups and other daily routines, then he noticed the time.

"Well I should get going. Issei probably has some work for me." With that he left the house and headed to school.

When Shirou got there he helped around in school like always. Issei one of his friends in the student council often asks him to fix things around the school so that they can save on school funds and of course Shirou can't ignore a friend. It was now almost time for homeroom as he and Issei headed to class. Everyone was already seated and when the bell rang Fujimura-sensei entered.

"Safe! I finally got here on time. So anyway, everyone I'm sure most of you have heard the rumors about there being transfer students and there are true! SO please welcome our new student. Come in!" Just then the door slides open and a beautiful, tall girl with long, light purple hair entered the room. She had purple eyes and wore glasses. She could be mistaken for a third year easily.

"Good day." She said with a polite voice and most of the boys in class nearly had a nose bleed.

Fujimura glanced at everybody and smirked.

"So why don't you introduce yourself!" The girl nodded and wrote her name on the black board, and then she turned to the class.

"Please to meet you everyone. My name is Rider Medusia. I am 18 years old and I come from Greece. My Japanese is not perfect so I sometimes have a hard time spelling kanji and pronouncing. My hobbies are reading, driving and relaxing. I hope we can all get along." She finished and bowed at the class. Everyone in the class cheered with two or three expiations. Fujimura-sensei made them to settle down and then eyed the class room for a seat where Rider won't be assaulted with questions. Then her eyes were set on a seat near a person who would never bother another.

"Rider-san, please sit there in the back corner near Shirou-kun. I'm sure that he will cause you no trouble." Taiga said pointing at the open seat. Shirou wanted to complain to Fuji-nee but decided to stay quiet. Rider nodded and head over to her seat. Once she got there she sighed since she felt a bit uncomfortable with the entire class watching her. _'I hope I don't make a bad impression.'_ She was silently praying to herself. Shirou noticed she was a bit tense and decided to give her a friendly advice.

"Hey! Medusia-san!" the girl looked at him startled since she was absorbed in thought.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she replied nervously and Shirou sighed at how tense she was.

"You know, you should save your strength for lunch break, since I am sure you will be bombarded with questions then. And you shouldn't worry that much I'm sure everyone will like you." Shirou gave a reassuring smile at the end and then turned to pay attention to class. Rider blinked and then sighed relieved. _'He's right, I shouldn't worry so much.'_ She glanced at the boy with a small blush that quickly disappeared and then concentrated on class. _'I should thank him later.' _

Later at lunch break. Rider wanted to thank the boy next to her for the helpful advice but she was immediately assaulted by the class with questions. Shirou looked to his right. _'The class really isn't used to foreigners. Especially such a beautiful girl like her, such beautiful hair, and killer body, I wonder if…'_ he shook his head. _'What am I thinking? I need more training.'_

"Oi Emiya let's go to the council room." Issei called him. Issei is a monk in training at the Ryudo temple up the hill, so it's normal for him not to be interested in the girl.

"Ok I'm coming." With that a Shirou gave one last glace at the crowd that surrounded Rider and left the classroom. Rider saw the boy leave and gave a defeated sigh. _'Well I'll thank him later. I wonder who I am home staying at?' _

Lunch break and classes ended fast and I was now after class. Some people went home while others went to club. Shirou was one of the last to leave the class but before he could someone stopped him.

"Excuse me?" Shirou turned and saw Rider behind him.

"Yes?"

"Ugh sorry to trouble you but can you direct me to the student council room. I have to report there and I am not familiar with the school?" she seemed calmer than earlier so Shirou smiled politely.

"Sure. I'm heading over there myself so follow me." He started heading towards the council room. Rider blushed a bit but shook it off and followed him

Rider walked besides Shirou as they made their way to the council room. She glanced at him a few times and finally she spoke up.

"Umm… Ano." Shirou turned to her. "I wanted to thank you for earlier." The red-haired teen scratched the back of his head.

"About what?" Rider looked at him.

"Well, for the calming words. I'm normally very nervous at an unknown place and your friendly advice helped me a lot. So thank you." She then bowed politely which made Shirou blush and look away.

"W-well it was nothing! You just looked tense so I tried to be friendly. You don't need worry about it!" Rider gave a small smile at his reaction.

"Still I appreciate the gesture ano…I never got your name." The red-haired teen composed himself and looked back at Rider.

"Emiya Shirou. But my name isn't worth remembering. I'm not popular or anything. Besides I'm sure a beautiful girl like you will probably on par with the school idol. Anyway we should continue on our way." He answered her and continued walking. Rider nodded hiding her blushing face. _'He thinks I'm beautiful? This is the first time someone has said that to me! I somehow want to rub that in my sister's faces.' _She caught up to Shirou and took in his features. _'He's a quiet but also a kind and nice person. He's got some looks too. Emiya Shirou hmm … I wonder if he mind if I call him Shirou. I'll have to ask him.'_

"We're here!" Shirou announced relieved and entered the room. Inside were Issei and Fujimura-sensei.

"Ah Rider-san, you finally arrived! Since I am your homeroom teacher I have to show you where you will be staying at. I was worried you got lost." Taiga then looked over at Shirou and smiled. "Ah I see. You ran in to Shirou so there was nothing to worry about." She then looked over at the clock on the wall. "This late already?! Come on Rider-san we have to hurry, you can tell me the address on the way." Taiga –sensei was about to jump out of the door. "Oh by the way Shirou, Sakura won't be coming over for a while since her brother was also in the home stay program. Well bye!" She then grabbed Rider by the ram and dragged her out of the room at full speed. Issei calmly sipped his tea and then looked at Shirou.

"So shall we get started?" The red-haired teen nodded and he and Issei spent the remaining time fixing things all over the school.

It was seven o'clock by the time they were done and it was time for the clubs to finish as well.

"Well I gotta go see who the transfer student who will be staying with me is. I heard there were seven and who knows who I'll be with."

"Yeah I have to go see who will be staying at the temple too. Well anyway till tomorrow Emiya." Issei waved and left for home.

"Yeah, see ya Issei." Shirou took off since he had a lot to do.

Shirou had to stop by the shopping district since Fujimura only told him that the transfer student was coming today. _'I wonder who it will be. I heard that there was a first year English girl in Sakura's class and an Irish guy second year in 2-A class. The others were third years. I wonder if it could be Rider.'_ As fast as the thought appeared it disappeared. _'Nah Fuji-nee would never agree for such a gorgeous girl to live with me. But now that I think about it she's like a cold beauty. Well I should stop thinking and hurry home. The foreigner is already there and I have to make dinner.'_ With that thought the teen jogged back to his house.

Back at the Emiya house when Shirou got there the light were still off. _'I guess they haven't arrived yet.'_ Just then someone approached him.

"Excuse me is this house number ten on Fijukawa st." the voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Yes. This is the Emiya residents. I'm Emiya Shirou you must be the transfer…student… Medusia-san?" the girl in front of him was indeed Rider and she had the same surprised expression.

"Emiya-kun?" there was a few seconds of awkward silence and then Rider's expression relaxed. "That was a surprise but in a sense I'm relived." Shirou also grasped the situation.

"Yeah… well why don't you come in for now." Rider nodded and followed him through the entrance. As they entered the Emiya mansion the purple haired beauty turned to Shirou.

"Well from now I will be in your care Emiya-kun. Please take care of me from now on." She bowed deeply and Shirou blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah same here." Rider then looked at Shirou with a mischievous smile.

"By the way from now on I will be calling you Shirou and will address me by my name. It's okay right?" Shirou blushed even more and nodded. "Great! Well I'm sure this will be a very interesting experience. I look forward living with you Shirou." With that Rider started looking though the house. Shirou sighed. _'If she came here alone that means Fuji-nee still doesn't know that she'll be living with me.*sigh* this will be a very tiring experience.' _The red haired teen looked at the girl in front of him and sighed again.

**azeroth5 – So what do you think. I hope you liked it, but this is still the prologue. If anyone thinks this story sucks I will try a Holy Grail Version. But for those who like it ideas and mistakes which you've noticed are welcome. **

**Also I'll give some details about future chapters. There will be – Vampires, Holy warriors, Assassins hired by the magic association and a "Treasure" Game. Hope you liked it ****and…  
**

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
